Injuries in the United States account for roughly 51% of all deaths among persons 1-44 years of age, which is more than all non-communicable and infectious diseases combined. Exsanguinating non-compressible hemorrhage, mainly from the aorta and its branches, is a major contributor to these mortalities. Causes of such catastrophic bleeding that require the rapid cessation of hemorrhaging vessels include but are not limited to: high-speed motor vehicle accidents, falls from heights, crush injuries, explosions, and gunshot wounds. Many instances of a non-compressible hemorrhage could effectively be controlled with Resuscitative Endovascular Balloon Occlusion of the Aorta (REBOA). REBOA often encompasses vascular access through a non-injured artery in the leg or arm, fluoroscopy-guided navigation and deployment of an occlusion balloon proximal to the site of injury. However, complete occlusion of the aorta for prolonged periods of time may result in permanent damage or injury to downstream organs and tissues that are not perfused with blood.